Restaurants and other commercial institutions which bake large quantities of waffles require specialized waffle bakers. Traditionally, such commercial waffle bakers have used heavy aluminum griddles which act as substantial heat sinks. Some type of thermal sensor, such as a bi-metal sensor, is used to sense the temperature of the griddles in order to control the application of heat to them. Due to the substantial heat sinks represented by the heavy griddles, they are relatively slow to heat up and also relatively slow to cool down, which results in cyclical baking cycles of considerable duration. Due to this relatively long cycle, internal baking temperature in prior art bakers can vary between, for example, 300 and 500 degrees Fahrenheit. Waffle batter which is deposited on the griddles can enter at one temperature extreme or the other, or at any point between. Thus, depending upon which point in the temperature cycle it starts baking, complete waffle baking time can vary from approximately two minutes to about four minutes. This makes it difficult to turn out consistent waffles, particularly where waffles are timer baked, as they are in most commercial establishments.
In addition, commercial waffle bakers consistently have the problem of batter spilling out from the front and rear of the baker from between the griddles. This results in batter being splattered over customers and cooks, as well as fouling the baker in places which are difficult to clean.
It is clear, then, that a need exists for an improved waffle baker for commercial use. Such a waffle baker should have a short duration temperature cycle, should be capable of quickly and efficiently baking consistent waffles based entirely upon a timed baking cycle, and should be designed to prevent batter from spilling over the front and rear of the baker.